


Caves of Ilum

by KaraSolani



Series: Nova Rimor, Jedi Shadow [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Force Ghosts, Gen, Grey Jedi, Prequel, first part, first part of a long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSolani/pseuds/KaraSolani
Summary: After the attack on Crait, the Resistance has no allies and no support. General Organa makes the call to go to the ancient Jedi Temple on Ilum, in the hopes of finding sanctuary. Unknown to the other rebels, Leia also hopes to get the help of Jedi Knight Nova Rimor to train Rey as a Jedi and find a kyber crystal to craft her own lightsaber.Beginnings of a long story centered around my OC, Nova Rimor, an ex-Jedi Shadow and Grey Jedi. Other parts of this story will follow soon.





	Caves of Ilum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is basically the start of my story on Nova Rimor, a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars. NOT a Finn/Rey centered fic, implied relationship. I'm hoping to post the next part soon, and it will be Nova as a Padawan and how she became a Grey Jedi, then her fighting the clone wars.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ilum, two weeks after the attack on Crait-

 

The Millennium Falcon shook gently as it touched down on the frozen surface of the planet. Rey stared out the cockpit windows at the huge jagged cliffs that faced them, Leia and Chewbacca by her side. The general stood up from the copilot chair and gestured for the young Jedi to follow her. “Come along, Rey. There’s something you need to see.”

 

They grabbed thick coats from the storage area, then headed out the bay doors and into the cold. 

 

“General Organa, what are we doing out here?” Rey called over the blowing wind.

 

“There might be safety here. We just have to find the entrance.” They fought their way over to the cliff walls, where huge cracks and fractures had formed in the ice and stone. In some areas, lava was bubbling out of the ground and freezing in the cold air. The entire area displayed destruction and damage.

 

Rey moved closer to the general. “What happened here?”

 

Leia looked around sadly. “This used to be the site of a Jedi Temple, and younglings would come to find kyber crystals. The Empire used those same crystals to power the Death Stars and mined this planet dry. The remaining crystals are buried deep below the earth and can only be reached by tunnels from the temple ruins.” Her eyes snapped up to the cliff. “There, do you see it? The entrance to the old temple. Luke brought me here with a group of his younglings once.”

 

The women pushed open the ancient doors that had been half buried with snow. They stepped inside and were immediately warmer than outside. Rey looked around in shock. “This place is amazing. I’ve never seen this much ice in my life.”

 

A loud bang echoed throughout the cave, and a strong wind picked up. “WHO GOES THERE?”

 

Rey grabbed her blaster and stood in front of the general protectively. The voice came again. “LEAVE NOW!”

 

Leia pushed past the scavenger. “Hello, Nova Rimor. Do you remember me?”

 

The wind stopped, then seemed to swirl around the two women. “Leia Naberrie Skywalker. What are you doing on Ilum?”

 

“We need your help, Nova.”

 

“Don’t you always?” The voice sighed, then the wind faded away, leaving the women standing in the center of the room, illuminated by a blue glow. “What is it this time?”

 

Rey whirled around toward the voice and saw a blue force ghost shimmering behind them, leaning up against the wall and looking quite annoyed. It was female and dressed in a simple tunic and leggings. She had long silver hair and dark eyes. Leia stepped towards the ghost with a smile. “Hello, Nova. It’s been a while.”

 

“Not for me. After all, I am dead.” Nova glanced towards Rey. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Rey, a Jedi.” 

 

Nova laughed. “Right. No offense, kid, but you’re not a Jedi. You’ve had, what, two weeks of training with Luke Skywalker before he died? And you let Kylo Ren break your lightsaber. You’re powerful, I’ll give you that, but power without training gets people killed.”

 

Rey frowned. “What do you know about it?”

 

“I’m a Jedi. Or, at least, I was before I died. Now I’m just a part of the Force.”

 

“That’s why we’re here,” Leia interrupted, sending a warning glance towards Rey. “She needs training, and the Resistance needs somewhere safe to stay.”

 

The ghost shrugged. “I won’t stop you from staying here, though I suggest staying in your ship as much as possible. It gets really cold here at night. As for training Rey, no.”

 

“What?” Leia looked shocked. “Why?”

 

The ghost began counting reasons off on her intangible fingers. “One, I’m dead. Two, I was technically only a Knight. Three, she doesn’t have a lightsaber. Four, my last apprentice died. Five, I broke the code multiple times. Do I need to continue?”

 

Leia sighed. “Nova, you’re the only Jedi left. We need you.”

 

“No, you need a miracle, which I am not.” Nova growled. She turned towards a tunnel and began walking away.

 

“Isn’t that what everyone told you when you formed the Rebellion?” Leia demanded.

 

The ghost paused. “Good pull, Skywalker. Looks like someone listened to my stories.” She turned back to them. “Fine. Tell your people to fly the ship in here through the top. We start training tomorrow.” she said to Rey.

 

“Thank you, Nova,” Leia smiled.

 

“Don’t thank me yet.”

 

**

 

Rey sat down in front of the fire next to Finn and Poe. The men nodded to her in acknowledgement. “Hello, Rey,” Finn smiled.

 

“Hello.” She looked over to where Leia was talking quietly with Nova. “Have either you ever heard of Nova Rimor?”

 

Poe glanced at her curiously. “Do you mean General Rimor? She was a General from the original Rebellion, even fought in the Clone Wars. No one really knows much else about her, except that she was a good pilot.”

 

“That’s quite the understatement, Captain Dameron.” The group jumped at the voice. Leia had approached them quietly. “Nova was the best pilot in the Rebellion, and a damn good general.”

 

The ghost shrugged. “Not quite. I was always a better spy.”

 

“You were a spy?” Finn stared at her in wonder.

 

Leia laughed. “You better explain the entire story, Nova.”

 

The ghost sighed. “Fine, but it’s going to take a while. It all started a long time ago, on a planet far, far away.”


End file.
